poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Poptropica Interview: Are you that stupid?
Shaky Noodle: Hello! Ladies and gentlemen! We are here today at... Are...You....That....STUPID! Crowd: YAAYYY!!!!! *cheers* Shaky Noodle: Seems like the crowd is all ganged up and ready to go, the questions are about how your actions are, how you feel, personalliy, nah i'm just joking, BUT ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR HOBBIES!!! First up, SUPER HAWK! Crowd: YAAAAAYYY!!!!! *cheers* Super Hawk: Watch me ace this one... ???: What? ???: She's always competitive. Shaky Noodle: First question.... when was Earth ever created? Super Hawk: Let's see... about 0 BC. Shaky Noodle: CORRECT!!! ???: She's knows a lot about science... Shaky Noodle: Next up... ROUGH FANG! Crowd: YAAAYYY!!!!! *cheers* Rough Fang: *cracks knuckles* Let's see how the master animal does it... Shaky Noodle: Now.... which was first instinct, animals, or dinosaurs? Rough Fang: Uhhh........ dinosaurs? Shaky Noodle: INCORRECT!!! Pikachu has 1 point in the lead! Rough Fang: Aww man.... ???: It's alright, maybe you'll get the next one. Shaky Noodle: NEXT UP! SILVER FLAMMMEEEE!!!!! Crowd: YAAAYYYY!!!!!! *cheers* Silver Flame: Hmph, watch a pro! Shaky Noodle: Hmm..... why was your Dragonious created? Silver Flame: So I can slash the enimies to whipe them in my way. Shaky Noodle: CORRECT!!! 1 point for Silver Flame! Silver Flame: AWESOME!!! Shaky Noodle: Next up, MOODY EEL!!!!! Crowd: YAAAAAAAYYYY!!! *cheers* Moody Eel: Uh, why am I here again? Shaky Noodle: Let's see uh... were you born with these ninjistu powers? Moody Eel: No, I learned them when I was about 7. Shaky Noodle: CORRECT!!! Rough Fang: Am I next? Shaky Noodle: Yep! Crowd: YAAAAYY!!!!! *cheers* Shaky Noodle: Now in reply to the previous question.... what came first, a animal, or a dinosaur? Rough Fang: Uh...... animal? Shaky Noodle: CORRECT!!! 1 point for Rough Fang! Rough Fang: YES!!! Shaky Noodle: Now as always... Rough Fang: WHEN DID YOU AND DW MEET UP AND BECAME BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!?!?!? Shaky Noodle: That was not needed but I will answer it anyway, I was in the Poptropica Central Partybox, I saw this beautiful girl just texting on the phone. And when I saw her, I just slowly crushed my cup of soda, I quickly came up to her...shy... I tried to impress her and stuff, but she had to leave at her house. I gave me my phone number and so did she, we texted nonstop, until we met up in real life and I said... "U-um....Dangerous Wolf....will you be my b-b-b-oyfriend?" She then replied saying ".........YEAH!!!" I was so happy it felt like I was free out of Earth, and today. Were still B and G. Rough Fang: ...........Cool. Shaky Noodle: Now, do I need to answer your meet ups? The 4: NO!!! Shaky Noodle: Good, because that answer was actually private...anyway, SUPER HAWK!!! When did the volcano start erupting in Hawaii? Super Hawk: It was in the 1980's, in addition to that, I was there hoping it would go away with my teddy bear, I was only 6.... anyway and it went away. Shaky Noodle: Akward but CORRECT!!! You get 2 extra points! Super Hawk: YEEEEEE-ESSSSSSS!!!!!!! Moody Eel: *whispers* DANGIT! I HAVE to go next!... Shaky Noodle: OKAY! Moody Eel! Your next! Moody Eel: How did you even- Shaky Noodle: TOO LATE! Now, do you know how to spell..... Aciportpop? Corwd: Ooooooooooh.... Moody Eel: Uh.... um... let's see..... A, C, I, P, O, R, T, P, O ,P? Aciportpop? Shaky Noodle: CORRECT!!! 1 point for Moody Eel! Moody Eel: YES!!! Shaky Noodle: OOH!!! Bonus point! Is that Poptropica spelled backwards? Moody Eel: Yes. Shaky Noodle: CORRECT!!! MOODY EEL IS IN THE LEAD WITH 3 POOIIINTTSSSS!!!!!!! Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! *cheers* Moody Eel: IT'S MOODY EEL JELLY TIME!!! Super Hawk: *In mind* Hm, Moody Eel is smart after all... Shaky Noodle: Next up! ROUGH FANG!! Rough Fang: Alright, what's the question? Shaky Noodle: Was Signapore originated from America, Britian, Spain, or Japan? Rough Fang: ........ I DESPISE JAPAN!!! But in 1960, British was no more originated from Signapore, due to the Independance. Shaky Noodle: CORRECT!!! 1 POINT FOR ROUGH FANG!!! Crowd: YEAAAAHHH!!!!!! *cheers* Shaky Noodle: Neeeeext up, SUPER HAWK!!! Super Hawk: I bet I already know the question. Shaky Noodle: Oh really? You really think you know this one? How many fans are in this gigantic-football like stadium? Crowd: *gasps* Super Hawk: About 1,534,631,889 fans. Simple. Shaky Noodle: NICE!!! 1 point for Suuuuuuper HAWK!!!! Crowd: YAAAAYYY!!!! *cheers* Shaky Noodle: Well, I think we'd had enough for today, Rough Fang. Is in the lead, Results: RF, 1st place: 3 points, SH: 1st place and between, 3 points, ME: 2nd and 1st, 3 points, and SF: 3rd palce, 1 point. To be continued... Category:Blog posts